Mama y Papa Usagi
by Nana Nikiforova
Summary: fic entrelazado con la familia de mi novio
1. Chapter 1

Misaki no creía lo que sus padres les decía ¿COMPROMETERLO? pero lo peor era con una persona que ni si quisiera conocía,s si bien lo hacían para aliar la empresa editorial de sus padres con la corporación Usami y que mejor con un matrimonio.

\- Me niego¡-grito Misaki a sus progenitores

\- Misaki piénsalo, seria una gran oportunidad- hablo Akemi Matsumoto, ''madre'' de Misaki y Shinobu, un doncel de 40 añosde cabellos rubios y ojos color esmeralda- Ademas que el matrimonio Usami también están de acuerdo debido a que su hijo es codiciado por muchas mujeres y donceles

-Pero no lo conozco- hablo Misaki tratando de evitar ese compromiso

\- Lo conocerás en tres días en la fiesta de compromiso- Hablo Hiroto Takahashi, el padre de Misaki y Shinobu, un varón de 45 años de figura corpulenta que llegaría a asustar a cualquiera, de cabellera castaña peinada hacia atrás dejando ver unos fríos ojos grises a pesar de su apariencia era un padre consentidos y cariñoso

Un apenas perceptible tic apareció en la ceja de Misaki, siempre era lo mismo, sus padres decidían por el, salio de la sala para dirigirse a la puerta donde los esperaba una limusina color blanco antes de subir tenia que esperar a su hermano menor por un año, Shinobu apareció apenas con el rostro lleno de chocolate, supuso que lo robo de la cocina.

\- Misaki-nii-chan tienes problemas?- pregunto el rubio subiendo a la lujosa limusina

\- Si y uno grave - suspiro Misaki para luego hablarle al chofer- pasaremos por Matsumoto-kun*1

\- A su orden, joven amo- dijo el chofer

Llegaron a una casa color blanco como la nieve rea pequeña pero elegante como todas la casa en esa zona residencial, en la entrada los esperaba un castaño de cabello largo para agarrarlo en una coleta y de ojos color esmeralda que vestía el mismo uniforme que ellos: un pantalón negro al igual que el saco, una camisa de manga larga color blanco y la corbata color rojo indicada para los de ultimo grado, la de Misaki era gris correspondiente al segundo mientras que la de Shinobu era negra de correspondiente al primer año.

\- Tsukishima-sempai- hablo Shinobu al ver a su primo

\- Pensaban que no iban a venir- dijo Tsukishima a su primo mayor- podremos pasar por algo de café no pude desayunar por los ruidos de mis padres

\- tengo un problema- dijo Misaki al ver su primo a su lado

\- ese problema tiene nombre?-pregunto el castaño mayor a su primo

\- si nada mas ni menos que Usami Akihiko- suspiro Misaki- el ganador de premio Nomori a la mas corta edad es mi prometido

tanto Tsukishima y Shinobu escupieron el café que bebían- que ?- gritaron ambos

\- su hermano Hiroki esta en mi grupo- Hablo el castaño mayor- pero no se parecen nada

Al llegar al colegio cada uno se dirigio al salon correspondiente, mientras que Misaki indagaba en sus pensamientos que no le presto mucho interés en los maestros solo había un pensamiento en su mente.

'' No me casare con alguien que no amo''

Los tres días pasaron como el viento, sin que surgiera algún imprevisto, Misaki se encontraba en su fiesta de compromiso esperando el momento que se anunciara el inevitable compromiso con el primogénito de los Usami, diviso a un matrimonio de la edad de sus padres, sus padres se acercaron a ellos.

-Señores Usami-hablo Hiroto a la pareja de adultos- Déjenme presentar les a mi hijo mayor Misaki y a mi hijo menor Shinobu

-Es un gusto conocerlos-dijeron Misaki y Shinobu a la pareja

\- El gusto es mio- Hablo Chinatsu Izumi, Una mujer de cabellos color castaños claros y ojos amatistas aunque tenia la edad de 40 aunque con tanto productos de belleza la hacían emparentar de 30 o menos- el es mi marido Kaito Usami- dijo señalando a su marido, un Hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos castaños rojizos, el varón igualaba el porte de Hotaru al igual que su edad

-Supongo que tu eres Misaki- Hablo amablemente el señor señalando al ojiverde- déjenme presentar les a mi hijo Hiroki, el hermano menor de tu prometido Misaki-dijo señalando al joven doncel a su lado, de cabellos castaños claron y ojos castaños rojizos- y el es Kuroda Izumi - señalando al joven varón que se encontraba a lado de su esposa de cabellos azabaches y de ojos azules.

-Con su permiso- dijo Misaki corriendo hacia un grupo de varones que trataban de cortejar a un doncel-Tsukishima ven conmigo, lo siento pero tiene que venir conmigo-dijo alejándose con su primo hiendo hacia donde se encontraban sus padre y futuros suegros- Les presento a mi primo Tsukishima Matsumoto

-Es un gusto conocerlos- dijo Tsukishima sonrojándose con la mirada del azabache

Misaki al ver el sonrojo de su primo se dirijo al azabache - Kuroda-san les gustaría acompañar a Tsukishima-kun a dar un paseo por el jardin?

-Claro si me lo permite?-pregunto dirijiendose al castaño claro

-Por supuesto- dijo colgándose del brazo del mayor

\- A que hora se dará el anuncio?- Pregunto Chinatsu a su amigo de la infancia

-A las ocho en punto de la noche- respondió el doncel

Misaki se olvido por un momento por que se encontraban reunidos, las dos horas pasaron rápido hasta dar las ocho hora que se daría el anuncio, ambos matrimonios subieron al balcón para llamar la atención de los presentes, en todo el tiempo Misaki no vio a Akihiko en ningún momento.

-Este día se preguntaran el porque la inesperada invitación- dijo Akemi con una sonroja burlona- Como bien la Familia Takahashi se ha posicionado en el sexto lugar como unas de la familia mas importantes de japon

-Por ello en este día se juntaran dos de las seis empresas mas importantes - dijo Chinatsu- La editorial Takahashi con la Corps. Usami se unirán por medio de un matrimonio entre Misaki Takahashi y Akihiko Usami el dia 10 de septiembre de presente año

Al termino del anuncio Misaki subio los escalones donde lo esperaba su prometido; un varón de veinte años de cabellos plata e impresionantes ojos amatistas, Akihiko tomo la mano de Misaki para ponerle un anillo de oro blanco con una amatistas en el centro. Al tomarse de las manos fueron recibidos por varios aplausos y felicitaciones de hipócritas como ellos lo llamaban o una que otra foto de los paparazzis, minutos después, todos se dispersaron dejando a la pareja sola, Misaki se encontraba colgado del brazo de Akihiko o Usagui-san como empezó a decirle.

-Entonce debido a que nos casaremos en siete meses debemos conocernos- dijo Usagui a Misaki

-Pregunta-dijo Misaki

-Donde estudiaras?-Pregunto Akihiko

-En la universidad de Tokio- respondió Misaki

Ambos platicaban sitiendose cómodos imaginando que su Futuro Matrimonio seria soportable para los dos


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno esto es un intento de lemon de chibi misaki que al pareser me conto que al escribirlo estaba más que sonrojada al momento de escibirlo**

 **disfrutelon**

 **Cap. 2 Una boda y luna de miel**

 **\- Donde esta Misaki?- pregunto Hotaro a su esposo que se encontraba dando las ultimas ordenes a las sirvientas**

 **\- dijo que caminaría un rato por el jardín- hablo Akemi abrazándolo por la espalda al ver la intencion de ir por su primogénito- déjalo, en menos de dos horas sera oficialmente un Usami, necesita estar a solas para despejar su mente**

 **Mientras que en los extensos jardines de la mansión Takahashi, el castaño miraba como los sirvientes se encontraban acomodando las sillas y decorando el arco donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia mientras que la recepción seria dentro del salón de la mansión donde los colores que resaltaban era el rosa pálido y blanco mientras que los arreglos florales eran de flor de cerezo y crisantemos blancos daban un aura de elegancia y armonía.**

 **\- Misaki-nii-chan- hablo Shinobu al ver a su hermano en la entrada del salón- Chinatsu-san y Hiroki-Kun acaban de llegar y te esperan en tu habitación**

 **Ambos hermanos caminaron hacia la entrada donde se encontraban las escalaras que los llevarían al segundo piso que se dividían en dos, tomando la derecha y abriendo la primera puerta del pasillo encontrándose con Chinatsu, Hiroki y su primo que seria el padrino.**

 **-Nunca pensé que mi hermano se casaría primero- hablo Hiroki- aunque en unos meses me casare**

 **-No puedo creer que ya pasaron 7 meses- hablo Akemi- hay por fin te casa**

 **"por obligación y no por amor" pensó misaki al ver la emoción de todos menos de el" Ni se que es lo que siento por Akihiko"**

 **Las madres de los novios al ver la expresión del ojiverde se acercaron a el- Tu padre y yo al principio no congeniábamos- hablo Akemi tomándolo por los hombros y guiándolo hacia el balcón- pensábamos que este matrimonio solo eran puros negocios hasta que cumplimos con los tres años de matrimonio era cuando se terminaba el contrato pero descubrí estar enamorado de el, decidimos intentarlo y gracias a ello tu hermano y tu son lo mejor que ha recibido en esta vida junto a tu padre**

 **\- Akemi tiene razón- dijo Chinatsu- pro que no intestas enamorarte de el**

 **Misaki evito la mirada violeta de su futura suegra, simplemente suspiro agarrando una rosa roja de los floreros de su habitación.**

 **\- Supongo que tiene razón- dijo el ojiverde dejando la rosa en su lugar- debo de dejar de pensar en eso**

 **Akemi abrazo fuerte a su hijo, soltando algunas lagrimas en el proceso- Bueno- dijo separándose del castaño y limpiándose las lagrimas en el proceso- debemos dejar a este doncel listo para su boda**

 **Mientra que en otra habitación de la mansión se encontraban, Kaito, Hotaru, Nowaki y Kuroda acompañando a Akihiko que vestía un traje color blanco a excepción de la corbato color rosa pálido que su madre lo había obligado a usar, cuando Hotaru le toco el hombro.**

 **-Bueno solo quería decirte que hagas feliz a mi hijo y si le haces algo en contra de su voluntad recuerda estas palabras porque te lo haré sufrir lo doble que incluso puedes quedar estéril- dijo apretando con fuerza el hombro.**

 **Akihiko solo se quedo mirando a su suegro por mientras este salia de la habitación, mientras que Hiroto bajaba las escaleras hacia el living donde lo esperaba Shinobu vistiendo una yukata color amarillo con un obi color blanco.**

 **\- Shinobu donde estas tu "madre"?-pregunto por su esposo al no verlo**

 **-Tanto me extrañabas- pregunto una voz detrás de el**

 **Hiroto se volteo encontrándose con su doncel vistiendo una yukata color aguamarina con un obi color azul, pesar de haber tenido dos embarazos seguía igual que hace 22 años.**

 **\- Te ves igual en ese día que te conocí- dijo Hiroto acomodándole un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja- sin embargo ese dia estabas manchado de lodo, y donde esta Misaki?**

 **\- Todavía falta algunas cositas por mientras hay que recibir a los invitados- dijo akemi caminado hacia la entrada**

 **-Listo Misaki?-pregunto Chinatsu acomodándose el tirante del vestido- te veras espectacular, tenia razón que te vería perfecto**

 **Misaki vestía un Kimono blanco con el obi del mismo color mientras que en la parte baja del kimono tenia bordado de pétalos de flor de cerezo mientras que se encontraba una corona de flores de cerezo en su cabello . Misaki recordó lo que paso hace una semana por mientras buscaban un vestido de novio para el y agradecía mucho que Chinatsu- san lo hubiese rescatado.**

 **Flasback**

 **-Auxilio!-gritaba un castaño aferrado a un poste**

 **-Vamos nii-san-hablo el rubio/castaño tratando de safar a su hermano de poste- en un mes te casas**

 **-Misaki, Shinobu tiene razón -hablo Akemi sujetando de la cadera a su hijo menor-Todavía nos falta otras trece tiendas mas**

 **-No quiero -grito misaki aferrándose mas-llevamos mas de trece tiendas**

 **-Pero no tiene algo que te quede perfecto para ese dia-dijo Akemi sin darse cuenta que un par de castaños se encontraban atrás de ellos**

 **-Creo que tengo algo para Misaki-dijo Chinatsu atrayendo la mirada los Takahashi-algo tradicional y sencillo**

 **-De que habla, Natsu?-pregunto el rubio mayor hacer cando se a ella**

 **\- Ya lo veras-respondió subiéndose a la limosna que los esperaba**

 **Al llegar a la mansión, esta se encontraba casi vacía a excepción de las sirvientas y el mayordomo. Chinatsu los guió hacia una de las habitaciones de la inmensa mansión Usami donde se guardaban aquellas cosas u objetos de suma importancia sentimental.**

 **-Que nos querías mostrar? Chinatsu-san-pregunto el ojiesmeralda a su futura suegra**

 **-Bueno, cada vez que una mujer o doncel se unía en matrimonio con uno de los integrante Usami, este debía llevar el traje tradicional de la familia -dijo la ojivioleta con nostalgia hacer cando se donde se encontraba un maniquí tapado por una sabana blanca-Aiko-sama fue muy exigente que aquella persona que Se casara con mi hijo debía usarlo al igual que el doncel que se casara con mi nieto**

 **End Flasback**

 **\- Es hora- dijo Hiroki- te esperamos abajo**

 **Misaki sentía los nervios al mirar la maletas, sabia que partir de la semana que viene viviría en la casa de su esposo pero no dejaba de sentirse nervioso por lo que vendría en la noche.**

 **-Toc, toc- la puerta se entre abrió dejando ver a Hotaru- estas listo?**

 **\- mas que listo- dijo aferrándose al brazo de su padre para salir de la habitación para llegar a la puerta hacia el jardín donde se encontraban sus compañeros de universidad, familiares y algunas personas de la alta sociedad de japón**

 **\- No estés nervioso- susurro Hiroto al sentir los nervios de su hijo**

 **Misaki sentía nervios por cada paso que daba hacia el altar donde lo esperaba el peliplata junto al padre(o cura).**

 **\- Yo, Takahashi Hiroto te entrego a ti Usami Akihiko lo mas valioso de mi vida- dijo entregando la mano de su hijo al peliplata- Cuídalo**

 **-Hoy este día nos encontramos reunido para celebrar la unión de Takahashi Misaki y Usami Akihiko...**

 **Durante la ceremonia , Misaki se dedico solamente a observar los hinoptizantes ojos de Akihiko hasta llegar a los votos.**

 **-Usami Akihiko aceptas a Takahashi Misaki como tu esposo para ser fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad como en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?**

 **-Acepto**

 **\- Takahashi Misaki aceptas a Usami Akihiko como tu esposo para ser fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad como en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?**

 **-Acepto**

 **-Si hay alguien que deba impedir esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre? - dijo el sacerdote pero no al ver a nadie , prosiguió- los declaro marido y doncel, puede besar al novio...**

 **Misaki sabia que ya el trato estaba hecho, Akihiko poso sus labios en los de Misaki sellando una promesa por parte de ambos.**

 **Recepción**

 **-Felicidades-dijo una pelirroja de ojos color cafés oscuros, de piel morena sosteniendo el brazo de una peli miel ojos avellanas y piel bronceada**

 **-Akihiko , ella es mi prima: Takahashi Nana y su esposa: Yutani Mariko-dijo Misaki presentando su prima**

 **-Es un gusto conocerte en persona-dijo Mariko**

 **-A-Ki -hi-ko-dijo una voz de ultra tumba detrás de la pareja, el ojiverde se volteó encontrándose con una adolescente de 15 años de cabello platinado, ojos color violeta y piel pálida**

 **-Aiko-susurro Akihiko tratando de evitar la aura siniestra de su adorable prima- y mis tíos?**

 **-Con tus padres-respondió mirando al castaño - Tu eres Takahashi Misaki?**

 **-Si-respondió mirando a la adolescente**

 **-Usamos Aiko, prima de este incompetente-respondió con una sonrisa para acercarse a Misaki para susurrar- y dime estás listo para esta noche?**

 **Misaki se sonrojo-Etto...no-susurró**

 **Sin embargo Nana, Mariko y Aiko escucharon perfectamente la respuesta, las tres mujeres se vieron entre sí intentando crear un plan.**

 **-Bueno nadie lo está-dijo Mariko intentando evadir la mirada se su Tachi- pero créeme que después te gustará -esto último lo dijo susurrando**

 **-Hay que dejar a la pareja en paz-dijo Nana agarrando a Mariko y a Aiko de los brazos para llevarlas a la pista de baile**

 **-Tu prima y su pareja son rara-dijo Akihiko bebiendo de su copa de champagne**

 **-Tu prima igual-dijo antes de reír**

 **Akihiko sonrió al ver la risa de Misaki.**

 **-Tu risa es encantadora -dijo Akihiko**

 **-Casi nunca me gusta reír -dijo ocultando su mirada en su flequillo**

 **-deberías reír mas seguido-dijo mirado las esmeraldas de Misaki**

 **-Oigan creo que es el momento de que Akihiko y Misaki den su primer baile de acusados-dijo Chinatsu desde la improvisada tarima donde se encontraban los músicos**

 **-Comparte esta pieza conmigo?-pregunto Akihiko a su esposo**

 **My Immortal Lindsey Stirling cover**

 **Misaki simplemente asintio-Nunca he bailado frente muchas personas**

 **-igual yo mi madre siempre me obligó acompañar a Hiroki a sus clases de baile-dijo el peliplata**

 **Con cada paso que la pareja daba sentían que estaban sincronizados. Cuando la música terminó Akihiko no se resistió a robarle un beso a Misaki dejando a este sorprendido, todo continuó pero Misaki no podía sacarse ese beso.**

 **-Misa-chan-dijo Nana-llamando a su primo**

 **-Nani, Nana-san**

 **-Ten es un regalo por parte mío y de Mariko-dijo entrenándose una cajita color negra con un moño color blanco**

 **\- Misaki-Kun-dijo Aiko sosteniendo un frasco color rosa entre sus manos-este es mi regalo, ojalá que lo disfruten mucho esta noche**

 **-Arigato-dijo tomando los regalos**

 **-Misaki es hora-dijo Akihiko la mano de Misaki sin que se diera cuenta**

 **-Bueno nuestro regalo de bodas es que mi hijo y yerno se vallan al caribe durante su luna de miel-dijo Akemi**

 **-Bueno ya llegamos -dijo Akihiko viendo la casa-cabaña en donde se hospedería durante una semana-iré a caminar**

 **Misaki al ver a Akihiko tan lejos se regañó mentalmente.**

 **-Iré al baño-dijo tomando su maleta de mano**

 **Misaki entró a la primera puerta que se supondría que sería el baño, al entrar vio un jacuzzi,, una regadera amplia para que dos personas cupieran, un espejo largo y el lavamanos.**

 **-Okey-dijo dejando la maleta alado del lavamanos-No te avergüences es normal, bien hay que hacerlo**

 **Dijo tomando el paquete que le había dado Nana y Mariko-pero que rayos-pensó al ver un babydoll color blanco y un panti de igual color al fondo vio una tarjeta**

 **``Para que lo disfrutes^•^´´**

 **``la voy a matar cuándo regresé ´´**

 **-No pierdes nada con hacerlo-se auto convenció, tomó el frasco color rosa que decía ``AFRODISÍACO ´´**

 **``pero que´´**

 **-eso déjalo después-dijo para guardarlo en lo más fondo de la maleta**

 **Akihiko suspiro al ver el extenso mar que se extendía entre la playa.**

 **-Akihiko-escucho una voz detrás de él, el ojivioleta se volteó encontrándose a su esposo sonrojado vistiendo el babydoll- como me veo?**

 **-espectacular- dijo acercándose y tomando de las manos-no haré nada que tú no quieras**

 **-no, quiero hacerlo-dijo colocándose del cuello de su seme**

 **Akihiko tomo a Misaki del mentón para besarle, lentamente el beso se comenzó a hacer más apasionado haciendo que sus lenguas empiecen una batalla en la que Akihiko ganó, separando sus labios dejando un hilo de saliva para luego lamer su cuello donde noto que el cuerpo del castaño temblaba con sus acaricias, ambos entraron a la cabaña hiendo hacia su habitación, adentro Misaki con dificultad le quitó la camisa a su semestre para después desabrochar el cinturón. Aakihiko acostó a su castaña para seguir lamiendo su cuello dejando pequeños besos para deshacer el nudo y empezar a lamer unos de sus rosados pezones.**

 **-Ah...mmn-gimio Misaki al sentir la lengua de Akihiko**

 **Akihiko se detuvo para luego acariciar el otro.**

 **-se siente bien-dijo Akihiko**

 **-Hai**

 **El peli plata siguió lamiendo el pendón por mientras que el otro lo masajeaba, al tenerlos completamente erectos decidió seguir lamiendo por mientras su mano masajeaba el miembro despierto por encima del panti, ya estado lo suficientemente excitado, le quitó lentamente las pantis quedando solamente con el Babydoll, sin ningún tipo de aviso, engullido el miembro del castaño haciendo que gimiera de sorpresa**

 **-Ah..Nmñn.. mate...m..mate..usagui ... Ahahhhh-grito al sentir su orgasmo mientras que Akihiko se pasaba la esencia del castaño**

 **\- Misaki- dijo Akihiko mostrando tres dedos**

 **Misaki entendió la orden para ser su primera vez, lo hizo eróticamente logrando que el peli plata se excitara más, Akihiko sacó los tres dedos cuando estuvieron bien lubricados.**

 **-Misaki sepáralas para mi-dijo al ver uke sonrojado**

 **Misaki separó lentamente las piernas dejando ver su rosada entrada haciendo que akihiko quedará en medio de ellas metiendo el primer dedo haciendo que el castaño soltara algunas lágrimas de dolor.**

 **-Ah...duele**

 **-Tranquilo pronto te sentirás mejor-dijo Akihiko metiendo el segundo para movernos en tijeras para agregar el tercero al sentir que se encontraba lo suficientemente dilatado, se quitó el pantalón junto a los boxers.- solamente relájate**

 **Akihiko poco entró en la aún estrecha entrada, haciendo que lágrimas de dolor se escapaban de los ojos de Misaki.**

 **-Me movere cuando estés listo -dijo esperando a que la entrada del castaño se acostumbrara, hasta que el castaño moviera sus caderas.**

 **-ah..nnm-gimio al sentir a Akihiko moverse-Ah...mhgn**

 **-Misaki e..res..tan..es...trecho**

 **-AH...ahí .. u ...sa..gi-grito al sentir cada estocada daba en su punto especial-... ...I mo..to**

 **-ah eres tan lindo**

 **\- Usa..gimio ma...te me ...ven...go-gimio al sentir tan cerca el orgasmo**

 **-hay que venirnos juntos- dijo el ojivioleta aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas y tomar el miembro del castaño**

 **-ahhhhhh- grito al venirse entre los dos y sentir como el peliplata se venía adentro de él- Usagi-san podemos hacerlo de nuevo?**

 **Solamente me queda decir que no durmieron en toda la noche.**

 **Extra**

 **-Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa!-gritaron tres mujeres- eso fue tan...ah**

 **-oigan creo que van para una segunda ronda-dijo Mariko**

 **\- esta noche no voy a dormir por que estaremos viendo hard en vivo-dijo Nana intentando limpiar el hilo de sangre que escurría por su nariz**

 **\- hay que grabarlo para posteridad- dijo Aiko-Que buena idea de poner las cámaras en la maletas**

 **\- Ojala que no las vean-rogó la pelimiel**

 **-es yaoi es vida**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Embarazo y recuerdos

Usami Misaki, a sus 21 años actualmente se encuentra casado con Usami Akihiko, un reconocido escritor a sus 24 años, para mucho es el matrimonio perfecto sin embargo algo falta en la vida de ellos, un hijo.

-Usagui-san simplemente es una infección estomacal- dijo Misaki al verlo tan desesperado

-pero llevas días así-respondió encendiendo el coche

-Usagi-san créeme yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo con una lágrima callando por su mejilla- yo también deseo que sea cierto-acarició su vientre

\- Misaki aún estas a tiempo-dijo poniendo una mano encima de la su esposo

-sólo hay que esperar-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-tenemos que ir con Hiroki-nissan porque nos dijo que nos tiene una sorpresa

``sólo esperó que no sea lo que creo 'pensó mirando a su doncel 'si es, Misaki se pondrá triste´´

La pareja llegó a un departamento en una de las mejores zonas residenciales de Tokio donde los esperaría todos para saber la noticia.

-bienvenidos-dijo Hiroki al ver llegar a su hermano y cuñado debido a que eran los únicos que faltaban-los demás están esperando en la sala

Al entrar vieron a Tsukishima y Kuroda junto a una niña de dos años de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, mientras que Shinobu acariciaba su redondo vientre de 8 meses junto a un Miyagi tomando su otra mano.

-Bienvenidos -dijo Nowaki- en un momento la cena estará lista

Durante ese lapso de tiempo estuvieron practicando sobre la vida hasta que anunciaron que la cena estaba lista, todos tomaron asiento, la cena pasó agradable hasta que un sirvienta servía el vino cuando Misaki vio que Hiroki, Shinobu y Tsukishima estaba tomando jugo de uva, sabía que su Ototo no podía tomar por su embarazo pero...

-Ototo, por que no tomaste vino?-pregunto el peli plata

\- bueno Hiro-san no lo tomará apartar de hoy-dijo tomando la mano de del castaño

-Nani-dijo Shinobu sabiendo la respuesta

-Estoy embarazado- dijo acariciando su vientre-tengo dos semanas

-ahhh- dijo Tsukishima haciendo puchero-entonces la mía ya no es sorpresa

-por qué?...

-miyako-chan tendrá un hermanito-dijo Kuroda sosteniendo la mano del castaño

\- Felicidades- dijo Miyagi a las parejas-cuanto Tiene?

-tres semanas- contestó el ojigris

-que sorpresa-dijo Misaki intentando sonreír pero dentro de el algo se rompía

-Nee, nichan-dijo Shinobu llamando al castaño- cuando nos darás la noticia de que estas esperando tu también?

-muy pronto tal vez-respondió Akihiko

-pero ya llevan tres años de casados es para que estuvieran con un bebe-dijo Hiroki

\- pero ahora no es el momento-dijo el ojiverde evitando llorar-con permiso nos retiramos por ahora

Akihiko tomo las manos de su pareja para llevarlo al coche que se encontraba en el estacionamiento, ya adentro Misaki derramó algunas lágrimas de dolor.

-Gomenasai- susurró el castaño sollozando- te pasaste con un completo estéril

-No- dijo Akihiko sosteniendo entre sus manos las del castaño- ambos nos propusimos esperar

\- pero

\- nada sólo el tiempo nos lo dirá-dijo acariciando los labios para luego buscarlos con lujuria- ya no puedo esperar necesito hacerte mío- dijo reclinando el asiento del copiloto- aparte disfrutaremos tiempo hacerlo hasta que te quedes en cinta.

Akihiko beso los labios del castaño, poco a poco el beso pasó a hacer un poco más pasional, el ojiesmeralda se recostó en el asiento dejando sus piernas separadas para que Akihiko se acomodara en medio, Akihiko dejó de besarle para sacarle la camisa y poder recorrer su cuello y torso hasta llegar a sus tetillas

-Ahg- gimió el esmeralda al sentir la boca de su seme lamer una de sus tortillas por mientras pellizcaba la otra haciendo sus gemidos más incontrolables- Aki...hi ...ko mate

-No

el ojivioleta dejó de estimular los pezones para seguir su recorrido sin dejar antes una marca de propiedad en la cadera más arriba del pantalón. El castaño quería que su seme dejará de torturaron y que le hiciera sentir la lujuria y el placer que tenían al momento de demostrarse su amor.

-Akihiko te necesito a dentro-dijo el castaño

-No-dijo al ver la cara de lujuria que puso su castaño antes de desabrochar el cinturón y retirar el pantalón junto a lo bóxer para dejar expuesto el miembro que goteaba

-Ahh...ahg- gimio Misaki al ver su ojivioleta lamia su miembro-Usa...san...m..mate..me venga...go

\- vente-susurró en el oído del castaño

\- Ahhhhhh!- grito sintiéndose agotado pero con fuerzas de seguir

Misaki se sorprendió al ver Akihiko besar su vientre, ante esto no pudo reprimir algunas lágrimas.

-Ahhhhhh- grito al sentir como su seme había entrado de una sola estocada- Usa..gimio..ahh...ahg..mo..to...

\- aquí es verdad-dijo dando embestidas en el punto especial del castaño-sigues igual de estrecho aún con las veces que lo hemos hecho

-Ba.. ...ahhhhhh... ...moto

-Ah...ah

-Ma..te ...usa..gi...me ...ve..ngo

-lo haremos juntos-dijo entre cortado para tomar el miembro del castaño para disimularlo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas

-Ahhhhhh !-grito Misaki al venirse entre ambos

8 meses después

\- porque Akihiko no llega!-grito un furioso Misaki al ver el reloj hace exactamente cinco minutos que el ojivioleta había salido a comprar sus antojos de helado de Pay de zarzamora, chocolate blanco y pizza mexicana- ne, Chiaki estas muy ansioso?-pregunto al sentir una patadita

¿Quien pensaba que tienen sexo en el auto fuera a dejarme embarazado?- susurró para ver recorrer con su mirada la habitación en busca con algo en que distraerse hasta que vio una pequeña caja color marrón con cuidado se levantó de la cama paras poder acercarse para agarrarla de la mesita donde se encontraba, al tenerla regreso a la cama para abrirla y ver un montón de fotos de Usagi-san de niño

``Kawai´´pensó al ver a usagui de bebé vistiendo con trajecito de marinerito, otro mostraban a Akihiko leyendo un cuento a un bebé Hiroki que se encontraba durmiendo, otro cuando ingresó a los primeros años de kinder, siguió viendo las fotos hasta que escuchar entrar al ojivioleta con su pedido

\- que estás viendo?- pregunto el ojivioleta al ojiesmeralda

-tus fotos

-ah-procesando- QUE?!

-que mono eras de pequeño-dijo viéndola hasta seguir con una que le intereso-Akihiko, quien es el?-pregunto mostrando una foto de un niño de 5 años con el cabello castaño claro y otro que era Akihiko

-un amigo-respondió dándole en un tazón donde habia helado- Nos conocimos en unos de las reuniones de mi madre con sus amigos y era el único niño con que podia jugar

\- Yo acompañaba a mi madre a esa reuniones-dijo Misaki recordando

Estuvieron así hasta que algo hizo click en sus cabezas.

-Eras tu?-gritaron viéndose cara a cara- quien diría que cumpliríamos nuestra promesa

``Era un día nuevo en la casa Usami, en una mesa se podían ver a varios donceles y mujeres platicando mientras que un castaño corría para atrapar a un peliplata.

\- te voy a alcanzar, ussagi-kun-grito el ojiesmeralda antes de caerse

-Misaki-dijo Akihiko al ver como se había tropezado el ojiesmeralda

-Itai ..-sollozo el ojiesmeralda

-Misaki estas bien- Akihiko vio una lágrimas en los ojos del ojiesmeralda se prometió que siempre haría feliz al castaño-llamare a Tanaka-san y Takara- san

Después de haberlos s llamado y curar al castaño, Akihiko le leía uno de sus libros al castaño.

-Usagi-kun- llamó un pequeño ojiesmeralda de cinco años después de llorar frente a él- Hay que hacer una promesa

-Nani misa-chan

-Que cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos-respondió sonriendo mostrando la falta de sus tres dientes delanteros

-Hai-respondió sonriendo el ojivioleta

-Yo Takahashi Misaki prometo que al cumplir 18 años me cansaré con Usagi

-yo Usami Akihiko prometo que a los veintiún años me casaré con Takahashi Misaki´´

-Entonces nunca fuimos desconocidos?-pregunto Misaki acariciando su vientre

-Así es-respondió Akihiko tomando la mano de su esposo- pero luego de que mi familia se mudara a Inglaterra ya no pude tener más contacto contigo

-Si me acuerdo que me la pasta llorando tres días enteros-dijo recordando el momento en que se separaron- Al parecer Chiaki está inquieto-al sentir las pataditas de su bebé

\- deberíamos tener 8 hijos-dijo el peliplata-siempre he querido una familia grande

-Ni loco, tu no sufridas ateniéndonos nueve meses dentro de ti

\- pero bien que disfrutas al momento de hacerlo- dijo un una sonrisa pervertida recordando los momentos en que Misaki le pedía que tuvieran sexo

-Me casé con un pervertido- susurro pero para su mala suerte Akihiko lo escuchó

\- Seré un pervertido pero quien me pide más- dijo acariciando el vientre de su doncel

\- Akihiko creo que ya rompí la fuente-dijo al sentir líquido bajando por sus piernas

\- Nani?!

-Que tu hijo ya viene, IDIOTA

-Ah- dijo al ver como su esposo respiraba continuamente- llamaré a Mariko-san-dijo pensando en la esposa de la prima de Misaki-responde

``Mochi, mochi Mariko desu´´

-Mariko-san Misaki ha entrado de labor de parto y vamos para allá- dijo ayudando a Misaki a pararse de la cama donde estaba

``(risa nerviosa) Creo que es un mal momento ´´

-Por que es un mal momento? -pregunto desesperado

``Hiroki y Tsukishima entraron en labor hace media hora´´

-Nani?!

``pero vengan le diré a Nana y Nayumi que vengan a ayudarme ´´

-IDIOTA-grito al ver que su marido se paró en medio de la sala-Ugh, ya vámonos al hospital que no ves que tu hijo ya quieres nacer

\- Ah, cierto-dijo cargando al castaño sin antes sacar la maleta que tenían preparada para estos casos

Hospital Universitario de Tokio

-Ugh, TE JURO KURODA QUE SI ME VUELVES A TOCAR OTRA VEZ TE CORTO TUS NUECES Y ARE QUE TE LAS TRAGES-dijo Tsukishima exaltado del dolor

-TE JURO NOWAKI QUE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUI TE #%# % NO ME VOLVERÁS A TOCAR EN TU # % ?% )? Y JURO QUE TE CORTO LAS #($&¤$¥ SI LO INTENTAS- dijo Hiroki súper exaltado del dolor

Mientras que los semes rezaban para que sus adorables Ukes no lo cumplieran, mientras veían como un castaño apretaba con fuerzas al hombro de su acompañante.

-TE JURO AKIHIKO QUE TE CASTRARE YO MISMO CON LAS TIJERAS DE COSER Y SIN ANESTESIA-grito Misaki

Al día siguiente

Misaki veía su habitación asignada por el hospital, en el techo decoraban globos color lila, violeta y morado que lo Felicitaban de ser ``madre´´ cuando la puerta fue abierta dejando ver al peliplata cargando un bultito en mantas lilas.

-mira quien vino a verte-dijo acercándose a él

-Hola Chiaki- dijo al tenerlo entre sus brazos- de grande será un lindo doncel

\- gracias

-por?

\- por casarte conmigo- dijo sosteniendo la manita del recién nacido-pero aún nos falta 7 niños

-Baka


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.- No todo es miel sobre hojuelas

-No puedo creerlo- susurró Misaki al escuchar las noticias

"- Al gran escritor Usami Akihiko fue encontrado el día de ayer besando a la actriz Danna Kirimoto quien protagonizará su próximo libro que será llevado a la pantalla grande

-Muchos pensaban que el matrimonio del escrito estaba muerto ahora lo confirmamos al verlo ser infiel al presidente de la Editorial Takahashi con quien lleva 8 años de matrimonio, acaso el amor término?"

-To-chan- dijo un Chiaki de 5 años mirando a su progenitor derramar lágrimas silenciosas- Ya no llores

-No estoy llorando-dijo para secarse las lágrimas- Mamá no esta llorando

-Ritsu esta llorando- dijo señalando la puesta de la habitación de su hermanito donde se escuchaba los llantos

Misaki se paró para caminar hacia donde estaba escrito Ritsu, al abrirla encontró una habitación completamente lila para caminar a una cuna color blanco.

-A qui esta mamá, Ritsu- dijo para cargar a un bebé con callos color caramelo más claros que el suyo y unos grandes ojos esmeraldas

Ritsu al sentir el calor de su progenitor paro de llorar para luego reír.

-Sólo querías un poco de atención, eh- dijo para llevarlo a su habitación donde había estado todo este momento, al entrar vio a su hijo mayor completamente dormido- Ya no queda amor verdad?

Mientra que en un lujoso hotel un peliplata miraba la foto de sus acotaciones suponiendo que Ritsu ya debe de tener los 4 meses, se sentía un estúpido por haber hecho eso.

-Me acoste con alguien el día que mi hijo nació- dijo mirando a la marrón café- que hago Danna?

-En primera fuiste un gran imbécil- contestó la pelirroja mirándolo fríamente- Como se te ocurre quedarte el día que Ritsu nació para recibir el premio

-No fue mi culpa, Isaka prácticamente me amenazó que si no me quedaba no me dejaría ir- dijo para tomar nuevamente un sorbo de su wiski

-TIENES A UN ESPOSO QUE DIRIJE UNA EDITORIAL!- grito Dañan completamente roja de la ira- por que no te fuiste de Marukawa?

-Eso mismo me pregunto, prima- dijo mirando a la pelirroja

-Ahora todos creen que yo estoy contigo por que malinterpretaron un beso en la mejilla- dijo la oji marrón- ahora tengo problemas con Yukari-dijo mencionando a su esposa

-Gomen, por hacerte esto- dijo mirando a su prima

-Ie, somos familia- dijo tomado un vaso de agua- Y ahora que harás?

-recuperar a mi familia- dijo parándose

-Suerte- dijo viendo la puerta donde había salido su primo

-Danna- dijo una voz más gruesa pero claramente femenina llamando a su neko

A la pelirroja dio un respingo al ver a su Tachi completamente enojada mirándole con la manera que decía" te voy a violar toda la noche", la pelirroja tuvo que rezar para que la salvarán, mientras que Akihiko conducía 19 kilómetros por hora para poder llegar a donde por ahora se hospedaba.

-Que haces aquí, Sumi- dijo mirando con odio al peliclaro que se encontraba acostado en su cama

-Bueno quise venir a darte una sorpresa y por que no divertirnos- dijo para sacarle el saco al peliplata

-Nunca, será mejor que te vallas- dijo aventándole sus cosas

-Nunca, entiende yo soy tuyo y tu eres mío- dijo Keiichi para caminar hacia Akihiko- tu me amás lo sé

-Yo amo a mi esposo!-grito Akihiko furioso- ahora vete si no quieres que te eche a patadas

-Te arrepentirás- dijo para tomar su abrigo y salir furioso

A la mañana siguiente, Misaki despertaba con los ojos rojos después de haber llorando toda la noche por culpa de su esposo o querría decir ex.

-To-chan, llegó tarde a la escuela- dijo Chiaki brincando en la cama

-Gomen, Chiaki- dijo Misaki sin despertar a su bebé- dile a Allen que prepare la limusina

-Hai- dijo para salir corriendo

-Ven cariño tenemos que dejar a tu hermano a la escuela y yo ir a la editorial- dijo cargando a Ritsu para llevarlo a su habitación

Al haber dejado a Chaiki en el preescolar, se dirigió a a la editorial, Misaki al salir de la limusina fue atacado por reporteros que querían más información sobre l s amantes se Akihiko.

-Que dice sobre el que Sumi Keiichi este esperando un hijo de Usami Akihiko?- dijo una reportera

"Nani?!"

-Yo no puedo decir nada si me disculpan están haciendo llorar a mi hijo- dijo para salir corriendo hacia la entrada de la editorial donde los esperaba Danna

-Que haces tu aquí?- pregunto furioso a la pelirroja

-Tienes un momento

Ambos entraron a la oficinas donde una mujer de cabello azul los estaba esperando.

-Yo soy Kirimoto Yukari-dijo la peliazul

-Soy Izumi Kirimoto Danna- dijo la pelirroja- soy prima de Akihiko

Misaki abrió los ojos impresionado cada vez conocía más los primos de su esposo.

-Pero yo vi...

-Ese día fuimos a cenar y nos despedimos de un beso en la mejillas pero los reporteros nos lo tomaron de frente- dijo sentándose en el sofá

\- Ese día yo estuve ahí pero había ido por el coche cuando se las tomaron- dijo Yukari

-Tienes que perdonar a Akihiko- dijo Danna- Sumi mintió

-Nani

-Sumi Keiichi ha estado obsesionado con Akihiko desde que lo rechazo tres meses antes de su boda- dijo Danna

-Entonces nunca me fue infiel- dijo susurrando de alivio pero luego recordó lo que dijo esa reportera- pero como es que keiichi esta esperando un hijo de Akihiko?

-Esto esta iendo demasiado lejos- susurró Yukari

-Debemos detenerlo

\- Akihiko entra- dijo Danna pidiendo que el peliplata entrará

-Usagi-dijo para ir corriendo hacia su esposo y abrazarlo sin aplastar a su bebé- Gomen, debí creerte

-No tienes por que pedir perdón- dijo Akihiko para luego besar los labio de su doncel- Aishiteru

-Usagi, Aishiteru- dijo para unir los labios de sus labios con los de su amor

Mientras que Danna y Yukari veían todo sentadas.

-Lo que hace el amor- dijo suspirando Yukari

-Estoy embarazada- dijo Danna

-Que bien- procesando-QUE?! eso significa

\- que el tratamiento funcionó- dijo tomando la mano de su esposa

Dos días después Akihiko claro que nunca había estado con Sumi y que nunca le haría daño a su familia, quedando la familia Sumi en ridículo frente a la sociedad.

Un año después

-Akihiko!- grito Misaki al ver la prueba de embarazo que decía positivo

-Nani Misaki-dijo asustado el ojivioleta

Misaki le enseñó la prueba para ver como su esposo se caía inconsciente en el suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5- Semes cuidando niños

Familia Usami-Takahashi

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, Usagui-san

-Hay que dejar a los niños con tus padres y nos vamos los dos juntos a las vacaciones que merecemos-dijo Akihiiko abrazando a Misaki

-Ya dije que no- dijo metiendo la última prenda a la maleta-necesito tiempo a solas debido a que los niños absorben mucho mi tiempo y energía que necesito para ellos-dijo apuntando su vientre de 6 meses

-Creí que fue mala idea ir a Francia ese día-dijo recordando el viaje de promoción por su nuevo libro donde dejaron a sus 6 hijos a cuidado de Akemi y Hotaru

-Nada más Francia, debo recordarte ese viaje a Atami de donde vino Aiko- dijo recordando- La noche de copas en la fiesta de la editorial de donde vino Hazuki y Hazumi, aquella vez que olvidamos el condón en mi oficina por que ya no soportabas de donde llegó Mirani o aquélla vez en una noche cuando fuimos a acampar de donde llegó Ritsu o aquella vez que lo hicimos en el auto de vino Chiaki- dijo recordando los lugares donde fueron concebidos sus hijos-joder Akihiko la familia se burla de nosotros por que parecemos conejos en celo

-Creo que tu primo no dejaba de llamarnos Conejos- dijo las veces que llegaban a visitarlos

-Entiéndeme- dijo suspirando- necesito calmarme

-Akihiko-sama-llamó una pelirroja sus amos

-Nani, Kyura- san

-la Familia Miyagi, Izumi y Kusama los esperan abajo en el living, me retiro-dijo retirándose

-Que, también ellos van?-pregunto Akihiko

-si, cuidaran de niños y adolescentes por igual-dijo antes salir de la habitación hacia la sala donde estaban los adultos, adolescentes y niños

-Bueno ya estás listos-dijo Hiroki tratando de sacarse de Kou que se sostenía de su pierna

\- ya no puedo esperar- dijo Shinobu tratando de separar a Sayumi que se sostenía de su playera

\- Ya los necesitaba desde hace tiempo-dijo Tsukishima tratando de soltar a Kotaro de su pierna

-Tsukishima por favor hay que dejar a los niños a cargo de tus padres y vamos los dos juntos a vacacionar- dijo Kuroda tratando de persuadir a su esposo

-Hiro-san ya son doce años que no tenemos tiempos a solas que tal si los dejamos con tus padre y nos vamos juntos-dijo Nowaki agarrando la mano de su esposo

-Shinobu-chin, piénsalo, Shouta ya puede cuidarlos debido a que es el mayor-dijo Miyagi agarrando las manos de su esposos esperanzado

-Misaki, por favor- dijo el ojivioleta acercándose a el-Piénsalo

Los tres castaños y el rubio se miraron entre sí para sólo gritar un ¡No!.

-deberían entendernos-dijo Hiroki cruzándose de brazos

-Ustedes sólo quieren tener sexo- dijo Tsukishima

-Pero estamos artos de que ustedes no intenten entendernos- dijo Shinbu

-Para ello no iremos una semana a Atami- dijo Misaki-Aquí están anotado que deben y no de hacer-dijo entregando a su esposo una libreta color verde

-Este es para ti-dijo Shinobu entregando a Miyagi una libreta amarilla

-has todo lo que dice en el y no tendrás problemas-dijo Tsukishima entregando la libreta anaranjada a Kuroda

-Esto es para ti-dijo Hiroki entregando la misma libreta gris a Nowaki - No será tan difícil sólo son niños, pre adolescentes y adolescentes

-Si!- apoyo Nowaki- a todo esto donde están?- pregunto mirando en todas direcciones

-Pero si hace un momento estaban ellos aquí- dijo Akihiko

-Mami- dijo un doncel parecido a Tsukishima a excepción que su cabello era mas oscuro- te extrañare!

\- No te preocupes, Kotaro tu padre cuidará muy bien de ti y tus hermanas

-Mama no te vallas- dijo Sayumi, una niña de 10 años de cabello negro y ojos grises- No me dejes con este hombre- dijo apuntando a Miyagi

-Oye!

-Mira su cara te das cuenta de que está mal de la cabeza- rogó la pequeña

-Sayumi entiende- mirando a Miyagi con burla- pero mami necesita unas vacaciones con tus tíos Misaki, Tsukishima y Hiroki aparte ese hombre es tu padre

\- es mi padre?- pregunto separándose de su progenitor y mirando a Miyagi- Acabo de recibir la peor noticia de mi vida- dijo girando la cabeza- Saque tu inteligencia verdad mami?- pregunto

-Hasta la niña se da cuenta- dijo Akihiko burlándose de Miyagi- a todo esto donde esta Ritsu?- pregunto al no ver a su segundo hijo junto a los demás- Sal de esa maleta Ritsu- hablo con voz sería

De la maleta salió un castaño caramelo y ojos verde de 9 años- Que mal yo quería ir con mamá- dijo resignado

-ló siento cariño pero no te puedo llevar- dijo Misaki inclinándose como podía para estar al altura de su hijo

-Por que no?

-Por que no quiero- dijo sonriendo- bueno nos vamos, Chiaki, Ritsu, Mirani, Hazumi, Hazuki y Aiko obedescan a su padre- dijo besando la frente de sus hijos

-Lo mismo para ustedes Shouta y Sayumi- dijo Shinobu

-Y también para ustedes Híroko, Naoki y Kou- dijo Hiroki agarrando su maleta

\- y también a ustedes Miyako, Yayoi y Kotaro- dijo Tsukishima mirando a su hijos para luego subirse a la limusina que los esperaba.

Los cuatro no tardaron en soltar carcajadas y pedirle al chofer que se pusiera en marcha hacia sus merecidas vacaciones. Mientra aque dentro de la mansión, cuatro hombre se giraron para ver a los 7 adolescentes y 7 niños la mayoría niñas.

-Y bueno, ahora que?- pregunto Nowaki

-Por primera vez no se- dijo Miyagi- Pero vamos, que tan difícil , será cuidarlos?

-Si tienes razón- dijo Akihiko

-Eh, oigan- llamó Kuroda

-Si- dijeron los tres

\- No están...

-QUE?!- el grito se escuchó por toda la ciudad

-solamente debemos seguir las indicaciones, no?- dijo Akihiko con la libreta en mano- bueno aquí dice que los niños tienes inyecciones en dos horas

-Entonces hay que buscarlos- dijeron todos para ponerse en marcha el plan" Buscando a tu hijo"

Dos horas después

-Miyagui- dijo Kuroda entrando a la sala cargando a Mirani como saco de papas

-Nani?

-Tu hija me aventó de las escaleras- dijo dejando a la castaña junto a Ritsu, Hazumi y Hazuki

-Y que quieres que haga?

-Trata de controlarla- dijo Akihiko llegando con Aiko

-Que quieren que haga?- dijo mirándolos- Esa niña tiene comiendo de la palma a Shinobu

-Pues Naoki no es haci- dijo Nowaki mirando a su segunda hija con los demás

-Ha, ella siempre llega cuando estoy apunto de hacer mío a Shinobu- dijo recordando las veces arruinadas- por que la señorita tuvo pesadillas

-Creo que tengo algo que podría ayudarles- dijo Akihiko pero un grito resono por todo el lugar

-Mi infancia se arruinó!

-Sayumi- dijo Yoh subiendo las escaleras con los demás semes para llegar a una puerta para abrirla y encontrar una oficina- que ocurre Sayumi?

La pequeña señaló un libro, no un manga.

-Akihkiko por que no guardas bien esto- dijo mostrando un manga con el nombre"Junai Romántica"

\- Díselo a Miyako, Yayoi, Hiroko, Naoki y Mirani- dijo mencionando a la chicas- ellas vienen cuado sale un nuevo capítulo

Nowaki y Kuroda querían matar a Akihiko por enseñarles eso a sus"tiernas" hijas.

Día 2

"Evita darle mucho chocolate a los niños, no dejes que Kotaro se acerque demasiado a Hazuki, que las niñas eviten maquillar"

-Ritsu ven aquí- dijo Akihiko tratando se alcanzar a su hijo

-No!

-Kotaro suelta a Haruki en este momento- dijo Kuroda tratando de separar a su adoración del pequeño peliplata

-No- dijo Kotaro- Hazuki y yo nos casaremos

-Sueltalo- dijo tratando de separarlos

-Has visto a Ritsu?- pregunto Akihiko

-No ves que tengamos problemas mayores- dijo Kuroda a su primo

-SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO!- grito Ritsu corriendo desnudo por el pasillo

-Ritsu ven aquí!- dijo Akihiko persiguiendo a su hijo

-Eto, Chiaki-nii-Sama no deberíamos ayudarlos?- pregunto Miyako

-Miyako- nee- chan tiene razón- dijo Yayoi viendo las tiendas en línea

-Ellas tienen razón- dijo Hiroko mirando un catálogo de zapatos

-Ie- dijo Chiaki mirando su manga- ellos quisieron hijos

-Pero nadie les dijo que tuvieran tantos- dijo esta vez Shouta

\- Pero son nuestros padres- dijo Naoki viendo la televisión

-Si pero nuestros tíos Misaki, Shinobu y Tsukishima y papa casi nunca dejan a divertirnos- dijo Hiroko

-Nee-Sama, nii-sama y Chiaki- nii-san- dijo Mirani llamando a sus primos y hermano mayor- Verdad que esta lindo

los seis adolescente miraron a un Kou completamente maquillado junto a Hazumi y Aiko que sostenían brochas llena ese pintura, mientras que las hermanas mayores reían los demás tomaban fotos.

Y Sayumi?

Traumada xD

Día 3

" Deben comerse sus verduras y nada de postres en exceso de azúcar"

-Que es esto?- pregunto Chiaki moviendo su plató

-Oto-san, el mío se está moviendo- dijo Ritsu mirando la sopa que caminaba fuera del plato

-To- san no quiero- dijo Mirani apartando su plato asqueada

-Tiene que comérselo es saludable- dijo Akihiko

-Pero- dijeron Hazumi y Hazuki

-La fruta no debe estar calbonizada- dijo Aiko mirando lo podía ser una manzana

Día 4

\- Oto-san ya vamos tarde- dijo Chiaki tratando de despertar a su padre peliplata

\- to-san hoy tenemos que ir a entrenar- dijo Ritsu tocando la puerta mientras que Hazuki la patraña

-To-san tienes que llevarnos a las clases de ballet- dijo Mirani mirando a Hazumi y Aiko

Sin embargo al abrir la puerta vieron como su padre despertaba.

desde entonces supieron que no deben despertar temprano a su otro progenitor.

Día 5

\- To- san- dijo Hazumi llamado a su padre

-Hai

\- de donde viene los bebés?

Los semes escupieron la taza de café que tomaban, los adolescente se atragantaron con el cereal mientras que los demás niños miraban esperando la repuesta.

-Luna de miel y Londres- dijo You recordando lo lugares en donde fueron concebido sus hijos

-Luna de miel, Hotel y Hawai- dijo Kuroda

-Del Auto, Campamento, oficina, noche de copas, Atami y París- dijo Akihiko

\- Del Hospital, baño y Alemania- dijo Nowaki

Los adolescentes dejaron su comida y llevarse a sus inocentes hermanitos a otro lugar.

Día 7( Na no se me ocurrió nada para el dia 6 XD)

Los Ukes no podían creer los irresponsables que eran sus esposos.

Los adolescentes compraban como locos en Internet, los niños corrían con dulces en las manos y los semes se encontraban amarrados con una Sayumi leyendo un libro Boy Love.

Se prometieron nunca dejar a cargo de nuevo a sus esposos.


	6. Chapter 6

Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee - A Thousand Years

Capítulo 6  
Epílogo

-Chiaki-nii-san se ve tan kawaii- dijo Aiko mirando el kimono blanco que vestía su hermano mayor

-Se parece a un príncipe que se va a casar con otro- dijo Hazumi alizando la falda de su vestido

-ahhh que lindo- dijo entre suspiros Mirani

Misaki sólo reía por las ocurrencias de sus hijas mientras ayudaba Chiaki a ponerse la corona de flores. Mientras que en otro lugar Kauro ayudaba a su hijo a practicar sus votos.

-Bien- dijo Yushiyuki tratando de evitar la mirada de su suegro

-Lo harás bien hijo- dijo el castaño mirando a su unigénito

-Yoshiyuki- llamó el ojivioleta al ojigris- si le haces algún daño o tratas de hacer algo que el no quiera, consideraré muerto

Dijo para salir de la habitación dejando atrás a un pálido Yóshiyuki, mientras que en la habitación, Misaki al terminar se dio cuenta que se parecía a el día que se viva a casar con Akihiko.

-Te ves igual que yo el.día que me casé- dijo para acomodarle el obi

-Estoy nervioso- dijo Chiaki moviendo frenéticamente las manos- pero no me voy a arrepentir por que lo amamos

-Lo amamos?- pregunto Misaki desconcertado

-Estoy esperando un hijo de Yuki- dijo Chiaki acariciando su vientre con ternura

-Que gran noticia- dijo Misaki tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas- estas Listo?

-Más que listo- respondió Chiaki sin dejar de mover sus manos

-No estés nervioso- dijo Akihiko entrando a la habitación que dentro de poco sería desocupada por el hijo mayor de matrimonio

-Ya es hora- dijo Mirani sosteniendo entre sus manos un ramo de rosas blancas y anaranjados

-Oto-san- susurró Chiaki a su padre

-Nani?

-No me dejes caer- dijo mirando hacías el camino del jardín

-Nunca- dijo Akihiko sosteniendolo fuerte

Cuando la música empezó a sonar Akihiko no pudo recordar el día en que unió su vida con aquella persona que amo desde que se conocieron.

El día que nos conocimos  
Congelada, yo contuve la respiración  
Desde el principio  
Sabía que había encontrado un hogar para mi  
Corazón late rápido  
Colores y promesas  
¿Cómo ser valiente?  
¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer?  
Pero viéntote parado y solo  
De repente desaparecen todas mis dudas de alguna manera

Chiaki no podia dejar de ver esos maravillosos ojos que lo enamoraron sede el primer momento en que se conocieron y ahora unirían su vidas para hacerla una sola.

Un paso más cerca

He muerto todos los días esperando por ti  
Querido, no tengas miedo yo te he amado  
Durante mil años  
Te amaré por mil más

Yoshiyuki no podía creer en los encuentros casuales pero esta vez lo hizo, no podía creer que se podría enamorarse de esa persona que chocó por accidente en la editorial.

El tiempo se detiene  
La belleza en todo su resplandor  
Seré valiente  
No voy a dejar que nada me quite  
Lo que está de pie delante de mí  
Cada respiración  
Cada hora que ha llegado a esto

Un paso más cerca

Misaki veía como su esposo no lo deja de ver apesar de tene 44 años no pida evitar sonrojarse como aquel chiquillo de 17 casi 18 años cuando lo conoció, tantas cosas posaron que ahora agradecía tener una familia con aquella persona.

He muerto todos los días esperando por ti  
Querido, no tengas miedo yo te he amado  
Durante mil años  
Te amaré por mil más  
Shinobu miraba hacia sus hijos y intercambio la mirada con su esposo, por algo el creía en el destino, no sólo le bastó con mirarlo desde lejos y decidió acercarse a el por que para el era su"Terrorista"

Y todo el tiempo yo creía que te iba a encontrar  
El tiempo me ha traído tu corazón  
Te he amado por mil años  
Te amaré por mil más

Tsukishima sonrió tratando de demostrarle confiansa a su sobrino, pero no pudo reprimir algunas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, para mirar a su esposo que ele sonreía lleno de amor.

Un paso más cerca

He muerto todos los días esperando por ti  
Querido, no tengas miedo yo te he amado  
Durante mil años  
Te amaré por mil más

Hiroki no podía dejar de ver a su sobrino que se encontraba nervioso pero le sonrió para darle confianza pero sintió una mirada detrás de el, giró su cabeza para encontrar a su esposo sonriendole como el día que se conocieron hace 25 años por un compromiso que ambos no querían sin saber que se llegarían a enamorarse

Y todo el tiempo yo creía que te iba a encontrar  
El tiempo me ha traído tu corazón  
Te he amado por mil años  
Te amaré por mil más.

-Asahina Yoshiyuki, yo Usami Akihiko te entregó los más apreciado de mi vida- dijo entregando la mano de Chiaki al ojigris- Cuidalo

-Con ni vida- respondió el Yoshiyuki tomando la mano de su futuro esposo

-Queridos hermanos nos encontramos reunidos en este día para celebrar la unión de Usami Chiaki y Asahina Yoshiyuki...-dijo el padre

Chiaki se dedicaba a mirar a los ojos de su novio cuándo el cura anunció los votos.

-Yo Asahina Yoshiyuki prometo cuidar y amar a Usami Chiaki en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y enfermedad, riqueza o pobreza- dijo tomando la mano de su ojivioleta para ponerle el anillo

-Yo Usami Chiaki prometo cuidar y amar a Asahina Yoshiyuki en lo bueno y en lo malo, salud o enfermedad, riqueza o pobreza- dijo Chiaki con algunas lágrimas deslizando por sus mejillas

-SI hay alguien que impida este enlace que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el padre, Akihiko estuvo apuntó de decir no por no se por la mirada de enojo de su Uke- Entonces los declaró marido y doncel, puede besar al novio

Yoshiyuki tomó del mentón al castaño para darle un suave beso, mientras que los Ukes lloraban también lo hacía Akihiko en el hombro de Ritsu por ver a su inocente pero ya no tan inocente niño casado.  
-No puedo creer que ya haiga pasado 25 año- dijo Misaki- Aún recuerdo esa vez que nos comprometieron

-En ese entonces estabas tan sonrojado que aprecias un tomatito- dijo Akihiko tomando de la cadera a su esposo

-Pero debo darte la gracias- dijo Misaki mirando a su varón- Gracias por amarme, por estar a mi lado y poder formar juntos esta familia

-Te amaré auque pasen mil años- dijo besando la frente de su esposo- Por que aunque pasen mil años te seguiré Amando con o más intensidad que ahora

\- Quédate a mi lado

-Por siempre- respondió Akihiko abrazandolo

Presente

-Misaki-jii-san- dijo un doncel de 6 años de cabellos azabaches y grandes ojos verde

-Ah, Yuki-chan- dijo Misaki al ver a su nieto correr hacia el- donde están tus padres?

-Ritsu-to-chan esta en el hospital- dijo Yuki mirando a su abuelo- y Masamune- to-san me trajo para acá por que dijo que un hospital es un lugar para mi

-Y tiene razón- dijo tomando la manita de su nieto para caminar adentro de la casa

-tía Akane- dijo el pequeño al ver a la adolescente de 15 años junto a Seki- Seki-ojii-san

-Ohayo Yuki-chan- saludaron ambos- Si buscas a Aiko esta en su habitación

El pequeño subió con rapidez las escaleras para llegar a una puerta de color negro con letreros que decían ño pasar, tocó varias veces hasta escuchar un adelante.

-Tía Aiko- dijo Seki al reconocer a la joven adulta de 19 años que se encontraba escribiendo en su computadora

-Yu-chan- dijo Aiko al ver a su sobrino- Okayde

-y Akihiko- jii-san?

-En el patio con Fuyumi, Yukiko, Kaede y Harumi- contestó la joven para volver la vista a su computadora

El pequeño azabache corrió hacia escaleras abajo donde sabía que encontraría a sus primas y Abuelo, cuando llegó vio a sus primas con su abuelo.

-Akihiko-jii-san!- grito el ojiverde al llegar a su lado

-Yuki-chan- dijo Aihiko cargando a la pequeñas Kaede y Harumi- y donde están tus padres?

-Hospital, mi hermanita ya quiere nacer- dijo recordando las palabras de su padre

-Que ansiosa esta Masami- dijo recordando el nombre que le darían a la hija de Ritsu

-Hai, prometo ser un gran hermano mayor- dijo Yuki mirando a su prima mayor

\- Si es que no es una Tachi- dijo Yukiko

-Tachi?

-Tachi se le llama a la activa de una relación de entre mujeres- dijo Misaki llegando hacia ellos

-Ah, como Akiko-san- dijo Yuki recordando a la pareja de su tía Mirani

-Así es- dijo Akihiko con aura siniestra recordando a su nuera

-Ven Yuki hay que jugar- dijo Yukiko agarrando la mano de su primo

-Quien diría que tendríamos una familia haci- dijo Misaki mirando a sus nietos que jugaban a las atrapadas

-Y que cumpliremos nuestra promesa- dijo vigilando a las bebés de 1 año

-Te amo Akihiko

-Te amo Misaki


End file.
